Sixteen
by nice2meetu2
Summary: Susan Pevensie is sixteen and there are things that are starting to stir up as she matures and grows. She has no idea what it is that is troubling her mentally and physically as she gets attracted to Caspian. Rated M for sexual awakening and may later contain SMUT. You were warned ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm not sure how this would go or if anyone will bother to read it. This is just another M rated fiction that surrounds Susan's relationships. For now, this will be posted under "the Chronicles of Narnia" and crossover of "Narnia/LOTR" as I am contemplating pairing Susan and Legolas up in later chapters. For now, it will be Susan and Caspian so I hope you Suspian fans out there will enjoy it. To tell the truth, I am a die-hard Legosan fan :P Anyways, straight to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Except for the plot, I do not own the characters or any other thing!**

It was the night of King Caspian's inauguration; everyone was having a jolly time at the feast, including Susan Pevensie.

In the castle hall, everyone was either dancing along the beautiful music played by the Fauns or enjoying the variety of food prepared by the beavers (they have a knack for cooking). This party was not only celebrating Caspian X being the new king of Narnia but also for their victory in the battle with the Telmarines.

Friendly Lucy, who was partly in charge of holding the party, thought of inviting everyone who had fought bravely in the war to join the party. But the idea was turned down by Peter, who thought there was no way the feasting hall could contain all those people. Instead, sensible Susan suggested that to have the more intimate friends and allies at the castle while having the rest of Narnia celebrate in the city square. The royal kitchen will be in charge of providing food to the whole of Narnia. Everyone was happy with the idea.

Now, standing at the corner of the hall, Susan smiled happily. She was so glad that her siblings and she could return to this magical kingdom once more. She was getting so dull and bored back in England that some of her memories of Aslan's country had been washed away, though she refused to admit it. After all, as soon as she stepped into Narnia, all sweet memories returned once more and she could feel in her bones that she was Queen Susan the Gentle.

This journey had been full of surprises. Not only was she shocked that Narnia had passed by many years after the Pevensies had left for only a year and had been turned into a hell hole by the Telmarines, but most of all, she met young Caspian, who, with his handsome looks and incredible leadership, had charmed his way into her heart. Technically, they were both of similar age; sixteen to be exact. It was no surprise that they would fall for each other. At first, it was love at first sight, seeing him stand up to his uncle had stirred up her admiration for him. Both of them were mentally beyond their age and that was another similarity that bonded them together. So, when she put on this off-white lace dress that was formfitting yet had sleeves and a long hem that covered her up modestly, she had been thinking of him. Of course, she succeeded for the young King was truly wowed when she made her entrance with that golden crown of hers shining on her head while her long black hair were weaved into a long braid.

For a sixteen-year-old, she was definitely a stunner. At such a young age, despite her lean figure, she had voluptuous curves that had left men of neighboring countries drooling during the Golden Age. Yet, she was tall and carried herself gracefully, so instead of giving others the illusion of being easy, she was more like a goddess than a harlot to the knights, princes and kings that had asked for her hand. This night, when she stepped into the hall, everyone had stopped to admire her beauty as she led her sister in, hand in hand. Lucy giggled at all the attention and upon spotting Trumpkin, her D.L.F., she ran down the marble staircase to greet him. Meanwhile, Caspian had his eyes fixated on the older girl, who walked towards him step by step, slow as can be, as if teasing him. Her trick had worked, for the King gulped as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes with her icy blue ones and he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Good evening, Queen Susan," Caspian whispered as he took her hand and placed a feathery kiss on it when she had finally walked down the stairs.

"Same to you, my King." She replied gently. Caspian had been looking at her luscious lips as she uttered those words. Oh! How he wanted to kiss them until they were red and swollen.

Noticing that the boy's sight was transfixed on her, she enquired, "Are you okay?"

Caspian immediately looked up, blushing at being caught. Luckily, his tanned skin had obscured the flush that was building on his cheeks. "I'm perfectly fine."

At that answer, Susan could not help but smile; she knew exactly what he had been staring at.

"Would you grant me the honor of dancing with you, milady?" he asked suddenly.

"But of course." She replied and the king took her arm in his and led her to the dance floor.

The next song was up and it was a Narnian folk dance. Immediately, the males lined in a row, facing the females. Susan and Caspian took their places in either row, standing across each other. The upbeat music began as the court musicians played the tune with flutes. The dance included a lot of fast footwork and especially, required quite a number of energetic jumping. Soon, Caspian found himself neither looking into his partner's mesmerizing eyes nor her full rosy lips, but her round chest that was bouncing up and down as she leaped. For a split second, his teenage hormones kicked in and he began fantasizing them uncovered. But as soon as he realized how excited he was getting, he mentally slapped himself for having such dirty thoughts of a queen so pure and beautiful, though he had to admit that she was driving him crazy since he first laid eyes on her. Luckily, the dance ended just in time before his over imaginative brain started to conjure up dirty images once more.

Susan swore the King had been observing her chest and though it would have offended her if he were someone else, she felt ashamed that she was in fact enjoying the attention he was giving to her (or rather, her chest). She knew she was playing a dangerous game with Caspian, but her raging hormones convinced her otherwise and so she decided they would have another dance together and the boy was more than happy to comply.

The next dance was a slow one and was exactly like the ballroom dances she used to learn back in her boarding school. The partners would have their left hand on the other's shoulder while the right hand would be placed on their partner's waste. Since both of them were royals and were well trained, they had no trouble finding their positions. At first, both of them kept their hands in their original places, but as the song progressed, Caspian was awfully conscious that his hand was holding her slim waist. It was warm where he had felt and he began to wonder whether she had any undergarment on. Sensing that he was suddenly tight, she leaned in to whisper in his ears, "Relax." Accidentally, her breast rubbed on his chest and immediately, both teenagers turned into tomatoes. Susan's blush was unbearably visible against her porcelain skin and to avoid any more unnecessary contact, she slid her hand downwards from his shoulder to his upper chest, attempting to create a barrier between them. But she had done it so gently, like a caress, that Caspian's breath hitched while he bit hard on his tongue to avoid making any sound. When her chest had unintentionally brushed against his, he swore the sensation felt like a hard pebble touching him and almost instantly, he felt a stirring in his pants that caused him to blush. Luckily for him, Telmarine fashion was all about loose blouse and pants, which helped hiding his excitement well. He wanted to smack himself across his face to clear his head, but the close proximity with the young queen made it difficult. So, as soon as the song ended, they greeted each other politely with a bow and a curtsey, and parted ways.

So, now, Susan was standing quietly in a corner, waiting for either the ball to end at midnight or someone to invite her to dance. Personally, she preferred staying alone, which allowed her to think. The instant she had left the dance floor, she was overwhelmed with joy, or rather, desire. She was not sure if "desire" was the right word for her mother had always been avoidant of teaching her the complexity and emotions that come with becoming a woman. Of course, they talked about boys, but never in detail like how she should act around them or what she would feel, mentally or… physically. And now, she was completely lost at how she should deal with the problem between Caspian and her. She knew she was attracted to him and he, her, but there was so much more between them that teenagers like them could not answer. Of course, she had once been a woman, but she had practically turned down every man that she had no interactions with that gender or whatsoever except for her older brothers. It did not help that she had been studying in an all girl's boarding school since the young age of six and that her parents were extremely strict about her meeting boys, not that she had ever been interested with the opposite sex, till now, that is. Though, she did overhear one or two senior girls gossiping about kissing and…. and sex as well. She shuddered at the thought.

Long before she had heard of their conversation, she had seen dogs and farm animals have… have s…se…sex, but all that had imprinted on her was that it was a carnal and dirty deed that she had no interest in pursuing. But listening to their experiences (and those senior girls had a reputation of being easy), it kept her wondering that maybe being intimate, like kissing and se…sex was not that bad after all. At that moment, she began fantasizing about Caspian putting her in his arms and caressing her back soothingly and she could feel herself getting excited. In that instant, she felt her lower body getting wet, like it did when she felt Caspian's gaze at her lips or when he stared at her chest or when she carelessly rubbed her chest on his. She bit her lips. Had she urinated on herself? Or was it a physical sign that was induced by her desire towards the boy? She had no clue and her eyes threatened to tear up for she was losing control and she hated that feeling. She was about to cry when someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped out of shock.

**Well, hope you all liked it and please excuse my grammatical mistakes. Hopefully, I can update soon if the response is good. Please, if you can, post a review and tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoop hoop! I received reviews on the first day of post and I was so inspired that I wrote up this long long chapter! I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Wow, calm down sis." Peter cooed as he took a seat next to Susan's hiding place.

Although she was supposed to keep her composure, she could not help but slap her elder brother in the back, who squinted at the painful blow.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right! You scared the hell out of me." She scolded, sticking out her tongue. She was actually glad that her brother had showed up for it would keep her mind off Caspian for the moment.

The boy raised his arms as a sign of defeat and the Queen smiled.

"So… I saw you dancing with our new king." Peter said, raising a suggestive brow, which Susan chose to ignore.

"It's none of your business," she murmured, a blush forming on her cheeks. She did not like that her brother was now in his protective mode, prying into her business.

"All right, I'll stop grilling you if you're that reluctant to listen to your old brother's wise advice." He replied with a cocky smile and continued, "but bear in mind, don't get too attached and promise me you'll not do anything you'll certainly regret." Susan nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention. She had trained herself to zone out whenever Peter tried to lecture her and this time was no different. She could only catch the words "attached" and "regret".

When she noticed that Peter had stopped moving his mouth, she decided to chirp in, "So, do you see anyone you fancy?"

Instead of receiving a decent answer, she found her brother rolling his eyes and rose from his chair to leave. Turning his head once more before he went on to greet the guests, he said, "Just be careful, Su."

* * *

The party went on for another hour and everyone was only beginning to get all high-spirited. A couple of young Telmarine knights and fauns had approached her for a dance but she politely rejected all of them. Apparently, there was no way she could get a second of peace in the feasting hall and seeing that everyone was engaged, she decided to excuse herself from her duties and sneak out. After all, her brothers and sister were doing an excellent job at socializing with the guests. A side door in the hall led to the royal garden so being extremely careful that no one would notice her, she sneaked out of the crowded room.

As soon as she stepped out into the grassland, she took off her heels that had been pinching her feet. Carrying her shoes in one hand, she took a stroll on the damp grass. She remembered clearly that the garden at Cair Paravel had been one of her favorite spots during the Golden Age for the birds would talk to and sing for her while the tree nymphs gladly danced with her. Whenever she was under stress, she would spare some time in the garden to catch her breath. But now, she was in a whole different garden and she did not feel the same magic. Either way, it was better than nothing so she took her time and wandered round the place. Nearby, she spotted a small pavilion and made her way towards it. The night was quiet except for the muffed laughter of the guests in the hall. The crescent moon hung high above the pale blue sky and the stars shone brightly. Everything was so beautiful, including the cream-colored flowers that surrounded the kiosk.

* * *

Unknown to her, Caspian, who had been busy receiving congratulations from the guests, spotted her sneaking out to the garden. He promptly excused himself and followed her. He witnessed her sliding off her shoes and noticed for the first time how creamy white her feet were. He observed as she sauntered towards the pavilion and noted that her hips swayed slightly from left to right as she walked. The mere sight of her moving gracefully was enough to hypnotize him. Unknowingly, he found himself walking towards her as if a mysterious force drew him to her. His clumsiness had drawn her attention to him before he even reached the pavilion.

"Don't you have guests to attend to?" she enquired, shifting aside for him to take the seat besides her.

"I could ask you the same question, Queen Susan." He answered, gaining a smile from the girl, which caused his lungs to constrict.

"My King, are we playing a game here?" she leaned closer and whispered before moving back to giggle.

Her sudden closeness caused him to freeze completely and he caught a wisp of her sweet fragrance, which smelled of honey and milk. He could not help but wonder if her skin tastes like how she smelt as well. At that thought, he scolded himself for the third time in that night for being a creep but he could feel his lower body react.

Sure, Telmarines were barbarians and they were known for being brutal and carnal. Several times, ever since he was fourteen, his uncle tried teach him to be a 'man' by arranging heavy-chested servant girls in thin chemise to serve his bath but Professor Cornelius had known of the King's evil intention and told off those girls before anything could happen. Yet, at the sight of those pretty girls, he would always feel blood rushing towards his member. He had asked the professor of the ways to sooth the bulging and the ache and the old man simply told him to relax and focus on other things. This time was no exception; he struggled to stare at the moon to fend his mind off any thoughts of Susan. Yet, she made it difficult for him, though not intentionally.

Noticing that he was acting strange, she placed her hand on his lap in a friendly manner to draw his attention. She drew his attention all right for he felt his member throbbing and he hoped quietly that Susan would not notice and she did not.

"Are you all right?" She asked gently. She was feeling slightly feverish and the odd sensation between her legs was building once more. She felt moistness in her nether regions and the more she thought of the boy beside her, the wetter she seemed to get.

"Hm." He grunted. Her hand remained on his thigh and it was making it difficult for him to move. Luckily, she retreated her hands.

There was a long awkward silence as both thought of what they should be talking about. They were both extremely uncomfortable as their desires were building up as every second passed but there was no way to relieve it. Susan was first to speak.

"I'm feeling rather tired. I think I'd better return to my room and rest. Would you mind telling my siblings that I have retreated to my chamber?"

"Of course not. I'll make sure they know. Do you need me to escort you?" He managed to ask as he struggled to get his mind off his painful erection.

She shook her head with a gentle smile. After putting her shoes on, she gave him a curtsey and left for her room.

* * *

From a distance, Caspian saw her limping. He really wanted to accompany her back to her bedroom but he knew she would not allow and he had more important things to deal with before he returned to the hall. Looking around and making sure that no one was around, he slid his pants down just enough for his aching member to be released. Professor had taught him the dignified way of dealing with such situations but he had found himself dealing with the issue so often that he found that the best way to settle the problem was by hand. Assured that he was alone, he held his length and moved his hand up and down. The thought of Susan filled his mind and before long, his testicles tightened and he released. He was slightly ashamed that he had in some way insulted the lovely girl but the image of her was the only thing that provided him bliss. He thought that, maybe, just maybe, she was his first love.

* * *

As soon as she returned to her room, she locked it shut and ran to her bathroom. She had ordered a hot bath to be prepared before she left and it was waiting for her. Gently, she shed off her dress and wiggled herself out of her undergarments. Testing the water temperature with her fingertips, she made sure it was not so hot before she stepped into the tub. The heat immediately provided a soothing sensation to her puffy feet and she quickly submerged herself in the warm water. The water hit her lower body and it made her shiver with pleasure. Many a times, she had heard of older schoolgirls talk about pleasuring themselves. They were always joking about how wonderful it felt to massage the area between the legs.

Looking at her privates sparsely covered with curly short black hair, she blushed hard. She had never thought of touching that region for any other reason than cleaning and not until she had met Caspian had she felt the need to touch it otherwise. Tentatively, she slid her hands from her stomach, down to her groin and placed a finger between her folds and began exploring. The mere touch had caused her breath to hitch and she could feel herself wanting more. She found a small hole right beneath her and she poked into it. She elicited a moan. It gave her immense pleasure and she felt that part getting hot and wet. She remembered her seniors mentioning about moving the finger in and out to get the desired effect of a mas…mastur…masturbation. She tried it carefully once and she simply could not describe how great it had felt. Knowing she was doing it right, she continued the motion. She failed in her attempts to stifle her moans, and they grew louder as she was about to reach her climax.

Suddenly, Caspian's mischievous smirk flashed across her mind and she felt the muscle walls contract, trapping her finger as her back arched and her hips involuntarily thrust. Her whole body relaxed a moment later and she retrieved her finger. It was purely amazing. "Was that an or…orga…orgasm? "She wondered. Her face was hot, not only from the heat of the water or the magical experience but the embarrassment that the young King's handsome face had crossed her mind. She thought that she was probably, just probably, in love.

She lingered in the tub a while more, trying to sooth the sore muscles of hers which were still aching from the battle a few days ago, before rising from the tub and wrapped herself in a bathrobe.

* * *

When Caspian had informed Peter of Susan's situation, he too left the hall and walked towards Susan's chamber. He wanted to apologize for having not properly wished her a good night. He hoped she wasn't asleep already. He reached her door and was about to knock when he heard a moan. He thought he heard wrong but a second past and a wave of moans and short fast breaths were uttered. He had no idea what made those noises but he found them completely delicious and arousing. He slapped his face and muttered, "No more disgraceful thoughts for the night." It was then he heard water trickling. He waited a while longer and knocked the door.

A moment passed and the door opened. Susan poked her head out and saw Caspian. He noticed that her hair was slightly wet. Putting two and two together, he realized she had been taking a bath when he had been prying outside. His heart rate picked up but knowing he had to pretend nothing was wrong, he gave his best smiles and asked, "May I come in?"

At that question, Susan froze. Weren't boys not allowed in maidens' bedrooms? And didn't Peter warn her to be careful? She looked down at her body; all she was wearing was a chemise and nothing more. She hesitated but knowing that Caspian was a dear friend that Aslan trusted enough to put Narnia on his shoulders, she decided to let her guard down.

"Come in. But if you don't mind, I think I'll sit on my bed." She replied with the same bright smile and opened the door wide for him to enter.

She climbed onto her bed as Capsian closed the door behind him. He took a seat at the sofa chair next to the bed and made himself comfortable.

"So, why are you here?" she asked, quite curious of why he had chosen to come at this hour.

"I've come to apologize for my rude behavior just now. I had not greeted when you left." He answered sincerely, looking straight into her eyes. Seeing that she was smiling, he went on, "I've also noticed that you have been limping."

He glanced at her pale feet that were slightly red and swollen. Susan turned pink at that moment for she felt exposed and muttered, "Oh, it's nothing."

But Caspian was persistent and he held her legs gently. She attempted to pull away at the sudden contact. "Allow me." He whispered and so she allowed him to take her feet with much reluctance. The King placed her feet on his lap so that she was no sitting on her bed, facing towards him.

Slowly, he squeezed both feet with a gentle force. He could feel her smooth skin underneath his calloused hands while she sighed at the massage. The feel of his rough hands on her feet was so satisfying that she was not aware that her nipples were hardening at the pleasure he was giving her. Unfortunately for Caspian, his eye level hit straight at her chest and he could see her teats protruding through her thin silk garment that he was not aware she was wearing before. Not that he was observing intensely, but the chemise was near transparent that he could see that her nipples were a coral-flush tone. He could not help it but his bulge was building once more. He accidentally tickled the bottom of her feet and she kicked involuntarily. He tilted backwards at the strong blow and fell backwards, pulling Susan down with him. Susan crashed on his body and both blushed fiercely.

Susan's breast was pushing against his while her hard nipples stuck out against his chest. Her lower body landed exactly on his erection. She had no idea what was sticking out that was making her so uncomfortable and she wiggled herself up. Caspian's face whitened like a sheet and he too scurried to get back up. Avoiding her eyes, he quickly bowed and mumbled hurriedly, "Good night, Queen Susan. But I'll have to leave now." He ran for the door and banged it behind him, leaving Susan in complete shock. He quickly walked across the hallway, where his room was located. As soon as he had locked himself inside, he flung himself onto his bed to cool down. Susan Pevensie would be the death of him.

* * *

**Once again, forgive my grammatical mistakes! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please kindly review if you have the time! Reviews are inspirations to me **** if you have any requests or questions, feel free to tell me! I'm more than happy to answer them!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, as Caspian got out of his room to head for breakfast, he saw Susan leaving her room as well. The girl smiled sweetly at him and greeted him with a "Good morning, my King", but he was still so embarrassed about what happened the night before that he excused himself with a lame reason and raced for the feasting hall, leaving Susan clueless and surprised.

Seeing that Caspian was somehow avoiding her, she decided to have a talk with him, hoping to have him open up to her. She wanted to know him better but his odd behavior has hindered the possibility of her doing so. On her way to the hall, she caught up with her younger brother, who had not bothered to clean himself up before having breakfast. Giggling at his messy raven hair, she, to the horror of Edmund, licked her palm unladylikely and used it to comb and tame down his tangled mane.

"What?!" she scoffed as she saw him staring at her hand in disgust.

"Please don't ever do that again." The boy pleaded, which amused Susan and made her laugh.

"As long as you promise to comb your hair the first thing you wake up in the morning." She replied and he nodded with a sigh of defeat. Then, Susan took Edmund's arm in hers and they went for breakfast together.

When the servants announced the entry of Queen Susan and Kind Edmund, Caspian, who was sitting at the head of the table and directly facing the door, willed himself not to look up, but the distinctive giggling lured him to do otherwise.

The girl had been laughing the whole way down to the hall. Edmund, despite his usually cool looks, had always managed to make her smile, whether it was with a joke, a clownish act or a funny story, and this time was no different. To be honest, she seldom laughed if she could help it. Her mother had always told her that laughing, to the extent of a wide-open mouth and hands clutching the stomach, was an undignified action that was not expected of a lady. She had shrug it off when she was younger, thinking it was a silly idea to hold back her emotions, but as she grew older during her years in Narnia, she found it necessary especially when she had to greet knights, princes and kings. She had held onto the habit of not laughing since then, until she returned to Narnia once more and felt young again, knowing that her siblings no longer needed her as a motherly figure to pamper them.

Her laugh, when unleashed, was as infectious as Lucy's. Every corner of the castle was now filled with the joy she was giving off. So it was no wonder that Caspian was attracted to look at her even though he tried incessantly not to.

Before him, a whole new Susan stood. Her head was flung back, laughing at the hilarious joke Edmund had just told her. Her face was filled with a glow that made her the more mesmerizing. Her eyes were shut and lips parted as she unleashed herself of the stupid habit she had clung onto. Everything about her was unlike the Susan he had known before this day, yet every little bit seemed so fitting at the same time. He had not noticed he was staring at her until he saw Susan's bright smile directed towards him.

That smile struck him so unprepared that he thought he was doomed – his body would surely react to that smile with a bulge at his groin and give away his admiration for the Gentle Queen. He counted to three but nothing happened, his lower body was not twitching painfully like he expected it to, instead, he felt his stomach churning and his heart picking up its pace. What he was experiencing was not pure lust, but another kind of want that made his heart ache. He could not make out this foreign feeling. "I'll have to ask Professor for help." He thought to himself before returning Susan's smile with a nod.

Seeing that Caspian was the only one at the table, she had wanted dearly to question him about his odd behavior that morning, but as she parted her lips to raise her concern, Peter and Lucy's entrance was announced. "How are you doing?" directed towards the Telmarine King quickly turned into "Good morning?" to her siblings. She would not want to raise any attention from her older brother, who was always over-protective, and lead to him asking her about Caspian's visit to her room. It was true that nothing but an innocent interaction had gone down last night (at least for her part but not so much for the male), still, she knew that Peter would most certainly bug her about it for days and nights, and she did not want that. Not to mention, Caspian would be scared further away from her than he already was.

As that day was the day after the celebration, there would be no meetings or council sections as everyone was surely either quite exhausted or suffering from a painful hangover, so every royal member got to enjoy their free time. Surely, Lucy opted to bond with her D.L.F, who accompanied her to the woods to meet the long-gone nymphs and dryads. Meanwhile, the two Pevensie boys decided to go hunting, which they had not done for ages and the perfect remedy after the battle. So, that left Susan and Caspian alone in the castle.

As she was a lady in every way, she decided that she would wait for Caspian to approach her instead of the other way round. After all, she was a queen and she did not want to create the impression that she was chasing after men. While she found a spot in the garden with a book to kill her time, Caspian had gone to Dr. Cornelius for assistant on his matter.

The now Lord Chancellor was busy arranging the files on his messy desk when he heard a knock at the door. Despite his old age, he had quite a good hearing so the rustling of the scripts had not muffles up the rapping against the door.

"Come in!" he cried out as he continued busying himself with his work at hand. He had not bothered look up until the familiar voice spoke up.

"Good morning, Professor. I need help." Caspian said in an uncharacteristically desperate voice, which Cornelius identified.

"Good day to you too, my King!" the old man replied with a cheerful tone. The King was as much of a son to him as his own (not that he had any) and he was delighted that Caspian decided to visit. "What brings you here?" Before the young king could answer, the doctor chuckled. "Silly old me, have a seat, my King. Make yourself comfortable." With that, Caspian chose the armchair near the desk, a smile apparent on his face - he had always seen the Professor as a fatherly figure rather than his tyrant uncle.

"And you were saying?" the old man asked again.

"Err, yes… lately, I've been experiencing some physical technicalities." The king replied, trying not to blush, which was fortunately left unnoticed by his mentor.

"Can you be more specific?"

"It is like my heart aches at times and I feel my stomach stirring up uncontrollably." He intentionally missed out the part concerning the painful twitching in his pants, for he was most certain what it meant, he felt it unnecessary (and embarrassing) for the professor to explain the implications of that.

The professor seemed to have an idea of what he was referring to for an amused smile was now hanging on his face.

"So, these happenings, do they occur at the presence of a person?" the old man asked, trying to dig deeper.

"Yes." The king replied hesitantly.

"A female, maybe?"

"Ye..yes."

"So who's the lucky lady, my King?"

"What do you mean, doctor? Am I sick? Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Son, I think you're in love."

The professor's last words struck the boy as if by lightning. So, he was in love with Susan? Was that possible? Sure, she was beautiful and elegant but he had only met for a short period of time, could love bloom that fast?

"Is that lady possibly Queen Susan?"

At that, Caspian's usually confident posture fell and a red tint surfaced on his tan skin.

"Oh I see…" Cornelius murmured with a knowing smile as if he had known that all along. "Good luck, my boy! You will need all the luck you can get."

Thanking the doctor, Caspian left with a heavy heart.

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your patience! You don't know how glad I am to receive all this support from you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I started out this story with a full intent of making it a Legosan smut (I adore the Leoglas/Susan pairing), but since some of you requested it, this would be the chapter on which the two stories would split. So now, you would get a purely Suspian story. For the time being, I'll not be able to update as frequently as I would like (I'm in the middle of probably THE most important exam of my life) so my updates would come maybe once a month until May arrives. Do not worry, if you have not seen me updating for quite some time, I am not yet gone for I would not easily abandon my stories. Anyways, please review! I would be such a happy person if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

Caspian had no idea what his legs were leading him to for his mind was too absorbed in the information his mentor had just revealed, that other things seemed too insignificant in comparison. As he was guided subconsciously to the royal garden (perhaps because his brain knew he would need somewhere with a seat and fresh air to think things through), he could not help but replay every detail of the conversation he just had with his professor. Possibly due to his lack of attention towards where exactly he was heading to, he bumped into someone that made him trip and fall.

Susan had grown tired of waiting for Caspian with just a boring history book in her hand. Under normal circumstances, a book about Narnia's past would keep her entertained for hours but nowadays, she was much too caught up in her affairs with Caspian that everything else was relatively much less dramatic and plain boring. Seeing that the sun was already high up the sky, she knew that it was already noon and that she had stayed in the garden for a total three hours without a tiniest hint of Caspian's presence. Sighing to herself, she decided to retreat to her bedroom and have the servants bring lunch to her room. After all, if Caspian were to find her to explain himself, it would be much more convenient for him to reach her.

She stood up, patted her skirt to ensure she was neat and clean before heading back to the castle. She had not the time to register the approach of another passerby and was knocked over. Before she knew, she had fell onto the ground with that careless person on top of her. She groaned at the sudden shock of her hitting the ground but thanked Aslan that the grass beneath her minimized the blow, or else, it would have required Lucy's healing cordial to fix her injuries.

"What do you think you are doing?" The queen muttered angrily, turning her head to face the troublemaker, only to be shocked by an equally surprised face.

"Queen Susan?" Caspian gasped. "I'm so, so sorry." He tried moving off of the queen but she had other plans.

Susan grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him down to her with all her might. Now that he was here, she was letting him leave until she got to the bottom of his recently queer behavior.

"Don't you think about running away _**again**_, my Lord," She hissed, "I think you owe me an explanation about last night and this morning."

Meanwhile, Caspian found himself failing miserably to concentrate on her words. He had a hard time tearing his sight off of Susan's chest (which by lying down, she had exposed quite a lot of her milky skin and cleavage) and positioning himself at a right angle so that the Gentle Queen would not be alarmed by his possible erection (and with her décolleté pretty much exposed, he knew it wouldn't be long before his body revealed its excitement).

"Wha…what do you mean, my queen?" He managed to stutter, his wandering eyes finally settling on her face to rid himself of the distraction.

"I am of course talking about you leaving me so suddenly yesterday and running off this morning as soon as you saw me," she said, face flustered with anger and embarrassment that the King had not the slightest idea and needing her to say it out loud.

Realizing where the conversation was going, Caspian once again found himself in a dilemma. Should he risk hurting her feelings by lying about the truth or should he be honest and risk ruining their friendship or scaring her away?

For a few seconds, everything went silent as the Telmarine boy was deciding on a better response while Susan waited patiently for his answer. During this faithful moment, the girl realized their sudden proximity with his body basically crashed into hers and she held onto dear life of his shirt. Being the sensitive and observant girl she was, she noticed a sensation that she knew for sure had not been there before. Something warm and protruding was pressing onto her inner thighs and for some peculiar reason, it got her excited as it did when she had caressed herself in the tub for the very first time. She bit her lips, hoping for that sensation to fade but on the contrary, it only intensified and she was sure Caspian was going to sense her wetness through the thick layers of her dress. She then decided to slide herself downwards a bit so that her lower body rested between Caspian's legs and that, Aslan blessed her, he would not notice the symptoms that would reveal her gnarly thoughts.

Unfortunately, her attempts to lessen her sudden desires were in vain for they were in the most compromising position- the warm protrusion was pushing against her lower body. She still had no idea what that strange thing between Caspian and her was, but it was definitely not a good thing, for as soon as she shifted her position and the thing was now up against her nether regions, both teenagers hitched their breaths, let out moans and blushed feverishly. Neither dared to be the first to speak up to explain their situation or excuse him/herself. Whereas, secretively, they had both enjoyed the thrilling sensation that the accidental contact had brought them but were unwilling to voice out their pleasure for fear it would create even more awkwardness between them.

In the end, after a full whole minute of maintaining this compromising position, Caspian decided that, as a king and a gentleman, he ought to be the first to make a move, any move. He might know little about the sexual happenings of a man and woman, but he has enough knowledge to identify that the situation they were trapped in, if witnessed by others, would not bode well to either of their reputations, and he would not want Susan's name to be tainted because of him.

"I think I should leave," Caspian said, finally forming his words. He pushed himself off the ground but instead of standing up, he found himself crashing back onto Susan - the queen's grip on the king's shirt had not loosened and the resistance caused him to fall back onto her soft body once more. Susan grunted at the sudden collision when she felt a sensation up against her chest. She stared downwards to find that Caspian's hands were now barring his body from hers. It would have been a good thing if those big hands of his had not been cupping her breasts. Susan would have brushed off the contact and pretended it had not happened if her body had not decided to react.

The king, innocent as he was, had not realized what he had done until he felt something hardened against his palms. The sensation was familiar and he recalled that he had also felt something, pebble-like, stuck up against him when the two had been dancing, chest to chest, last night. For a minute, he forgot where he was and whom he was with and went on to investigate the strange protrusion.

He gently removed one hand from Susan's chest, to her relief. She was about to wiggle herself off the ground from beneath him when he did something that she had not expected. Caspian, unbeknown to the girl, had simply withdrawn his hands to support himself with one arm, whereas his right hand, still hovering over Susan's breast, began "experimenting". For a beginner, he poked at the nub. Susan unwillingly let out a gasp, her chest heaving up, which, to the boy-king's surprise, revealed the shape of the bumps as they pressed against the thin clothe that covered them. Fascinated, he became bolder and pinched the right nubble, gently but firmly. He had no idea why the action did what it did, but he could feel his trousers tenting up again. Meanwhile, Susan, still too shocked by Caspian's behavior to move away from his grasp, sensed that her undergarment was now most certainly wet through if it had not been before.

The texture of the nub had felt good between his fingers and he was massaging it fervently before neither of them knew. Suddenly, a thought, out of nowhere, rushed through him. He stopped his action on his hands (literally) and held it up to lick his fingers. Once again, the fingers returned to her chest. But instead of pinching it like he had done before, he attempted to coat the protrusion with his saliva so that, as the cloth was wet through, her excited nipples (not that he identified them as that) were visible to the naked eye. Susan's face turned bright red; if people had not noticed the erect nub before, they sure would now.

At that moment, Susan decided that the king had most certainly gone too far and that she had been wrong to indulge his manipulation earlier.

"Caspian, Caspian," she repeated a couple of times but the king seemed too absorbed to notice her calling. It was a sudden grasp of his wrist that brought him back to his senses.

"I think this should stop." Susan said in a wavering voice, Her eyes showed determination but her flushed cheeks said otherwise.

He did not register her words until his eyes darted to her chest and saw how her right nipple was sticking out like a soar thumb due to his doings. His eyes widened and so did his mouth, but no words came out.

It was then the girl realized that the king had not been aware of his promiscuous actions and turned redder (if possible) at the fact that she was the one thinking obscene things.

Muttering "See you at dinner, my King." under her breath, she scampered off, arms crossing in front of her chest to hide the evidence of the unruly event and leaving Caspian still in shock of what he had so stupidly done.

**As promised, I have updated after a month's time. I hope you are satisfied with the chapter and enjoyed yourself. My next update would be a month from now, so be on the lookout for that. For the time being, it would be nice if you could leave a kind word and tell me your thoughts on the story. Anyways, talk to you soon and please forgive any grammatical mistakes I have made. **


	5. Chapter 5

Caspian wanted to slap himself for being such an idiot, as he wandered in the corridors outside Susan's door.

He might not be experienced in sex, but he most surely had been educated in the context of manners and simple logics. It does not take a genius to know that there are only that many differences between the two sexes and if a male possessed nipples, the female probably did as well. So why had he been so keen on exploring the "known"? And to experiment on a queen? And not any queen, but Susan Pevensie, his secret crush? That was downright rude and barbaric.

So what could he possibly do now? Knock on her door and apologize? It seemed unwise for he would not only embarrass himself, but the queen as well… she has explicitly said that they would meet at dinner and probably did not want to see him before that. He had done enough stupid things for one day and would be unfit to be king if he were to commit another. Frustrated, he pumped a fist on the hard marble wall, letting out a hiss of pain. The noise echoed through out the long and empty hallway, as if haunting and mocking at his idiocy.

The noise lasted for some time and when it finally died down, he heard another sound arise. But this time, it was from within the chambers of the queen.

The young lady had gone back to her room in a hurry for she was both furious and embarrassed at what had happened in the gardens and most certainly did not want anyone to notice the sheer and transparent spot on her right chest. On one hand, she was angry that Caspian should touch and treat her like a whore, whether he was in the know or not. On the other hand, she was ashamed that she had reacted to his doings and felt pleasure when he had done what he did on her. It was fortunate that the castle was practically empty and she had not passed by a single soul on her return.

When she had banged her door shut, she slid off her dress and went to the mirror. The two protruding nubs were pink and erect. She had never taken much notice of them, but now, she found them most fascinating and was amazed to how a small tuck and pressure could draw such an effect to her core. They were a beautiful coral color and were round like pearls from the ocean. Tentatively, she slid her hand up to her chest and pinched one of it. From her reflection, she could see that it had erected much more from the touch.

The vision of her touching herself was a stimulant and she felt her underpants getting warmer and wetter. She took them off as well due to discomfort and found them soaked through. Biting her lips, she wondered how she would explain to the maids if they found her undergarments in such a stage and decided to hang them up for drying. Since the bathroom was slightly damp, she put them up at her window, where it was windy and less humid, to quicken the process.

She threw on her silk bathrobe to conceal her naked body just in case anyone were to enter and flung herself onto the king-sized four poster bed. It had been a long day and to add in the needless frustration with Caspian, made her even more exhausted. Remembering how the little session in the bathtub had loosened her up, she decided it would be a nice pick-me-up before she took her afternoon nap and rose for dinner.

Sliding under her covers, she fluffed up her pillows and made herself comfortable as she lay down. Slowly and carefully, she lowered her right hand to her nether region and lifted the hem of the robe to gain access to the bushy but neat curls beneath it. Her face reddened a bit at her own action for though none had directly told her so, she felt what she was about to do, somewhat socially unacceptable. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to explore lower, fumbling through the hairs and reaching the conjunction between her long legs and upper body. She let out a hiss at the sheerest of contact and slid down further, in search of _the_ entrance. In no time, she found it as the tip of her middle finger sank into the hole. A moan elicited from her and a sudden longing rushed through her body. She allowed the whole finger to dive in and began pulling it in and out rhythmically. With every thrust into her body, she could feel tension building up from within. The frequency of her moans increased and though she clammed her lips tight to muffle up the noise, she had no idea that it had reached the ears of a certain king.

The sound was growing louder. Fearing the queen might be in some sort of peril, he decided to take a peak into her chambers instead of bumping in, in case it was a false alarm. Without bothering to knock, he turned the doorknob gently and quietly, which was unlocked to his surprise. Slowly, he pushed it open and taking a peek of the interior.

The first thing he noticed was a whiff of a distinct scent. He could not put his hands on as to what the smell was. It was nothing he had ever smelled and was wonderfully sweet and alluring. It was such an intimate aroma that he felt his pants begin to stir. He gaped at how even a scent could draw such an effect on him and wondered if he had a problem, physically. He decided that he would visit the Doctor after his dealings there. That notion quickly flew out of his mind the second he saw Susan.

He pushed the door further and the sight of the bed was now in view. Lying on the bed was Susan. But the queen seemed in no risk of danger for there was none, save her, in the room, and she looked serene and still from a distant. However, the noise he had heard began to rise in volume and he could see her moving beneath the covers. Thinking that she was in some sort of nightmare, he walked to her bed, hoping to wake and comfort her.

He took a seat at the end side of her bed most cautiously, that even the queen, who was too far off in pleasuring herself, took no notice of his presence. He could see her eyes tightly shut, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and how hard she was biting her lower lips, that they were pale. Yet, the more he looked at her and heard the sounds she made, something stirred within him. The moaning, rather than sounding distorted and pained, sent waves of desire to his lower body. The idea of mustering that beautiful sound from her lips himself flashed through his brain. He mentally scolded himself for the deranged and twisted thought but the fragrance that was filling the room did not help.

The scent that had seeped into his nostrils the moment he stepped grew in intensity, as if it had come straight up from Susan. He looked around for other sources and observed a garment hanging by the window. It took less than a minute to figure it was a lady's underwear. To be precise, it belonged to the Archer Queen herself. He blushed fervently at the thought and wondered if the perfume had originated from there. The added factors had a mysterious effect on him and he began to feel the blood rushing down to that very region.

Before he could do anything about it, there was another stirring from the girl. This time, it was much more violent, for she bucked her hips and a grunt left her lips. Believing she was in agony from a bad dream, he shook her fervently, removing the blanket at the same time. This gave the queen quite the shock, who widened her eyes in horror when she found it was Caspian before her and worse, her body was exposed.

As soon as Susan's eyes flew open, Caspian wanted to ask if she was all right but something caught his attention. He had taken off the blanket in an impulse and did not expect to see what he did underneath them: Susan's luscious body clothed in a disheveled silk robe that left nothing to the imagination. A slit at the hem spread wide to reveal short hairs that he too had. The curls were glistening, however, much like her fingers that were hovering near the area. From his angle, he could see the pink moist folds that replaced the male genitals.

Though once again fascinated with what he had seen, the Telmarine had noticed the terrified and guilty look on the queen's face and turned his face to allow her privacy.

"I'm so sorry, my queen. I thought you were experiencing a nightmare so I tried to wake you up. I had no idea you were doing… whatever you were doing." He apologized, head still facing the other way. He had a general idea what she had been doing and was deeply aroused by it, but calling it masturbation seemed too harsh a word to the lady's ears.

When there was no respond from the girl, he turned to leave. "Maybe I'll see you at dinner."

"It's partially fault," she began in a whisper, halting him at his steps. "I should have locked the door."

"No," Caspian turned around most suddenly and found himself staring at her near-to-naked body once more. He lowered his eyes to divert her attention and continued, "I should have made myself known. Better yet, I should have called for the maids."

"I'd rather it were you who has seen this than a maid." was her answer as a blush formed on her pale cheeks and the young lad lifted his head in shock. "I was thinking of you…" she confesses timidly, stealing glances at him through her long lashes. There was no verbal reply on Caspian's side, but he slowly walked towards her bed.

There was no denying that they were attracted to each other. It was a mutual interest in both mind and body. They might not be fully informed of the details of sex and all but basic instinct has taken its course to evoke such acts and responses from them. They were after all only 16 and 17.

Though Susan was more learned for her age (she had after all, lived an extra of 15 years during the Golden Age), she had not explored her sex until now for she had never felt the need to. Yet, she had heard quite a lot from duchesses, baronesses and even early-maturing schoolgirls share their experiences to know the rudiments of men, their desire and the act of lovemaking.

Meanwhile, like a virgin, as Susan was, Caspian had his fair share of education on the subject. Not by his teacher, Cornelius, of course, but the soldiers of the army and even his uncle. However, being the gentleman he was taught to be, he had no interest in casual and rough sex that Miraz had often promoted, but genuine intimacy that was consented and mutual. So, for the first time, he had felt a previously non-existent longing and physical reaction ever since Susan was introduced to his life.

Sitting up, Susan attempted to rearrange her robe but Caspian had held her wrist firmly. He sat next to her and searching in her blue eyes with his brown ones, for rejection, he leaned in to give her a kiss. At first, it was unhurried and sweet but things heated up fast. Before they knew it, they were battling with their tongues, nipping on each other's lips and gasping for air. A cocky grin appeared on the boy's face as he saw how swollen those pouty lips of hers had become and by surprise, he took her right hand and lifted it.

The fingers were still shining from the fluid within her and he inhaled deeply, the mesmerizing and tasty fragrance of hers filling her nose. Glancing at Susan's surprise and demure face as he did so, he licked each finger with unhurried ease, until it was no longer that honey-like moisture that coated them but her saliva. Each flick of his tongue was like an invisible tease to her vulva and she could feel it dripping once more. The more he did so, the less she could hold herself back and before long, she was clenching the bed sheet with her left fist and moaning uncontrollably.

When he was done with his "cleaning" and put down her right arm, she snatched his hand and placed it urgently on her right breast. Covering his hand with hers, she kneaded her aching chest with his palm, drawing a hiss from both parties. Slowly, the boy took full control and was pinching the left nipple while cupping and squeezing the right side. At the meantime, Susan decided not to idle and proceeded to untie his tunic, sliding off his head and then one arm at a time, creating the least disturbance to his maneuvers of her. As her robe began to get in the way, he spread open the garment to expose her perk and perfectly shaped orbs. They were not huge that it looked trashy or small that there was none to hold onto, just the right size that fit his medium hands.

The roughness of his callous fingers against her smooth nub sent her chills to the spine and she let out an appreciative moan. As she enjoyed the sensation his manipulations were bringing her, she suddenly felt a warm, moist and tickling feel on her left chest. She looked down to find the Telmarine sucking her breast whilst using his skillful tongue to tease the nipple, occasionally biting it gently. The slurping noises were like music to her ears and she was glad she was lying down or else her legs would have given way.

Not being someone to take and not give, Susan decided to do something of her own. While Caspian enjoyed the melodic moans of his lover and the touch and taste of her gorgeous mounds, he sensed an abrupt touch at his groin and let out a hiss, biting slightly harder on the gentle queen's pebble-hard nub than expected and drawing an appreciative yelp from her. Knowing what was going on, he relaxed and allowed Susan to take full control as she cupped his length through the loose garment and massaged it. After a brief moment, she was loosening the strings of his trousers and pulling them down. He assisted her by kicking off his boots and his pants as well, his erect and lengthy penis now in full view.

Tentatively, Susan wrapped her hand around it and began pumping it up and down, which according to the straightforward confessions of married court ladies and sexually deprived dorm mates, was a beginner's way to please a man. Maybe it was her lack of experience that aroused him, so though Susan's skills could be said to have more room for improvement, Caspian found himself climaxing within a mere minute and covering the girl's hand with white fluid. Returning his favor for her, she began licking the semen off her hands.

He grunted at her seductive act and began kissing her from her chest to her collarbones to her neck, chin and finally, her lips. He could taste the slight saltiness of his seeds and decided to give her juices a try an in-depth try as well. Caspian was now hovering on top of Susan, who was still cleaning her fingers, glancing at him with a shy look that had hints of lust all over it. He began placing kisses from her ears, slowly down to lower regions, darting his tongue out now and then to tease her. When he finally made it to the sacred zone, he tentatively touched around it with his finger, flipping the folds and sliding along the slit. She let out a frustrated groan at the floppy contact and whispered out, "Please, Cas. _Please_."

Hearing how she was calling him so endearingly, he granted her wish and inserted one finger. It was tight but knowing there was room for more, he put in a second one and she let out a delightful moan. Bit by bit, he sped up and then a third finger went in whilst his thumb circled the outer region. In no time, he felt the wall tightening around his fingers and her hips bucked and the beautiful scent wafted out as her fluid dripped out. He did not take his time and stuck his head between her legs, licking up the honey. Then, he began assaulting her nether parts with his expert tongue. The moment his tongue stuck inside her and lapped the juices like a hungry hummingbird, she lost it and reached orgasm for the second time. She let out a cry that was so loud that she hoped there no one to hear it, or else, there would be people coming over to check out.

However, the worry did not stop the couple from their activity and with an assuring nod from Susan, Caspian was aligning himself with her. With one sure and strong thrust, both teenagers lost their chastity as the girl's hymen tore while their kiss muffled up her pained scream. The pain soon subsided and the boy began to pick up his rhythm. With equal fervor, her thrusting hips met each of his drives. All the while, he balanced his body with one hand while the other either rubbed or pulled at her breasts. With perfect timing, both peaked in unison, uttering grunts and moans as their muscles contracted and relaxed. The two of them were soaked through and the sheets and covers had a fair share of sweat stains and other unnamed fluids.

Caspian collapsed onto the bed, lying next to Susan and holding her in his arms.

"Now what?" he whispers, his accented voice filled with uncertainty.

"I might leave eventually. It's all up to Aslan. But I've no shame in what I've done." She replies softly. Turning to face her lover, she went on. "Because, Cas, I think I love you."

He met her eyes. "Really?" She nods, praying that it was not one-sided as she bit her lips.

"I've always hated the word 'sex' for what it stands. I much prefer 'lovemaking' because it denotes the joy and unity you get from it. I did feel the eccentric happiness when I was with you," he replies, not directly answering her doubts. "So yes, Su, I love you too."

The two leaned in for another kiss, lingering a bit longer before parting.

"If I were to go, I will leave happily because we have shared what we did." She mumbles drowsily before slipping into dreamland with the equally sleepy Caspian.

In the end, Susan Pevensie did leave and was told that she would never return. She, along with Caspian, had been devastated with the news but were glad that they had spent many more nights together. They were still young after all, only sixteen and seventeen. But for the Gentle Queen, she felt she had grown more in these short few months with the love of her life, Caspian X, than she had in the prior 15 years in Narnia. Age is never a definite indicator of a man's mentality for it's the experience that counts.

When she had heard that Caspian had found himself a wife from the mouths of Lucy and Edward, after their final visit to Narnia, she had been devastated. Whilst she knew she could no longer enter the realm of that magical kingdom, she had hoped somehow, someday, she'd be united with him. But now, all hope was lost for he was a married man. Desperately wanting to fill up the void in her heart, Susan took to partying and clubbing, meeting casual man and having casual sex. It mattered no more for her to preserve herself for Caspian most certainly didn't, so why should she? In no time, she had lost her faith in Aslan and Narnia and everything she had learned to believe in since being a Queen.

Well, maybe Susan was meant to escape the train accident. She most surely would have been barred out from Aslan's Land had she died in it, for she was faithless and unbelieving, and the Lion allowed no such man into His kingdom. But then, once a King and Queen of Narnia, always a King and Queen. Hope is not lost for her. Her journey may be longer than the rest but when she does finds her way, she'll be received once again, as the 16-year-old she was, by Aslan, her siblings, cousin and most importantly, the 17-year-old him.

_**Well, I beg that you do not stone me for being MIA for longer than I promised. But truthfully, I've been lacking inspiration these days and sometimes I do feel guilty writing rated M fics… so I hope you understand the difficulties I was facing. **_

_**Nonetheless, I have completed this chapter and the fic along with it. I really did not want to drag on and this seemed like the perfect timing to close it off before it got out of hand. It would be too much of a vicious cycle if I were to continue and failing to update frequently. I hope you have all enjoyed it! **_

_**Well, I do admit that my smut scenes are not tasteful enough but I doubt I'm skilled enough to write classier ones :P **_

_**So, here it is, the last chapter of " Sixteen"! Goodbye for now and maybe I'll write more soon! **_

_**Please check out my other stories under the username "nicetwomeetyou" if you like! There's a long crossover fanfic featuring my beloved Susan and Legolas of Lord of the Rings! It's called "It's never late for Change"! I'd appreciate if you read and left a review or so **___


End file.
